


Dark Side Frappuccino

by lottiemoose



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lottiemoose/pseuds/lottiemoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey is so focused on watching the drink mixture be pulverized in the blender that when Poe taps her shoulder, she almost screams. He smirks at her and points to the name on the cup.</p><p>"He’s going to be so pissed." </p><p>  <i> -or- </i></p><p>The one where the trio works at their university Starbucks and Kylo Ren is a little prick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Side Frappuccino

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so long to crank out. Inspired by [this twitter post](https://twitter.com/KyloR3n/status/688820908752932864) and [this tumblr post](http://matereya.tumblr.com/post/137915481017/it-was-a-lot-funnier-in-my-head-%E3%83%84-x). 
> 
> Thanks to [Cathy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chaibrows/profile) for helping with ideas when I got stuck.

Tuesday afternoons are not the best for Rey. She has calculus in the morning, followed directly by the Gen Ed Biology lab, and then she works until closing. Calculus isn’t so bad; she’s always been really good at math, and this is no different. It’s the lab that gets her. Because it’s a Gen Ed, it’s packed with all of the kids who came to Edward O. Jakk University because of it’s ranking on the Top 10 Party Schools list. She’s surprised half of them even show up to the lecture portion of the class, let alone the lab. Then again, slicing things open with sharp instruments seems to have some appeal among party-crazed teenagers.

This particular Tuesday, the lab focuses on testing the effects of lubricants on latex. And, of course, the latex in question just so happens to be condoms. All of the eighteen-going-on-four year olds start laughing as soon as the professor places a box at each lab table. She paces at the front when she finishes handing out the condoms and explains the instructions before setting the class loose to perform the experiment. Everything goes surprisingly okay, for a while; Rey and Jessica, her lab partner, manage to soak their condoms in the five required substances and fill them with water to their point of failure with little issue. Rey is surprised that she managed to keep her clothes relatively dry, but this isn’t the case for long.

She’s working on the write up when she hears snickering coming from her left. Before she has time to react, something smacks the top of her head. A condom wraps around her face as water soaks her clothes, her bag, her lab notebook. Rey lets out a yelp, standing abruptly and subsequently shoving her chair back. The chair finds purchase, slamming into her assailant’s legs as she tries to free herself from the condom. It takes several long, agonizing minutes (and some help from Jessica), but she removes the latex from her cranium, taking a deep breath as she does a once-over of the room. Most people are still working on the lab, but a small group of the party-goers are cackling madly while the person behind her rubs at his thighs furiously.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he asks, pushing his shorts up slightly to see the two bright red lines running across his skin. Rey barks out a laugh and begins to shove her water-logged notes into her bag.

“What’s wrong with me? How about, what’s wrong with _you_?” she argues. “What kind of _asshole_ goes up to an innocent person and just drops a condom full of water on their head?”

“We thought it would be funny,” a blonde guy standing in the vicinity says, fear creeping into his voice. Rey throws the condom on the ground and stomps up to where he stands.

“I could’ve been allergic to latex,” she says, voice nearing a growl. “You could have suffocated me.” She gets closer, standing nearly chest to chest with someone who has at least a foot on her height-wise, jabbing her pointer finger into his sternum with enough force to arch his back. “How about having some basic—“ _jab_ — “human—“ _jab_ — “decency—“ _jab_ — “for _once_ in your miserable life.”

She grabs her bag and storms out of the lab, leaving the blonde and his red-legged buddy looking like they’re going to piss their pants.

Rey walks for quite a while before stopping to fully assess the damage. Her hair and clothes are soaked through, dripping water at a steady rate onto the concrete. Her lab notebook displays some water damage, but the ink is still readable to the point that she shouldn’t have any issue typing the write up later tonight. Her phone, thankfully, is in perfect condition, despite the top of her bag being damp. She sits on a bench meant for people waiting for the bus and presses the lock button on the side to wake up the screen. Her wallpaper draws her eye for longer than she’d care to admit before she sees the time. 1:45.

“ _Shit_ ,” she mumbles. No time to run to her dorm for dry sneakers.

When she walks into Starbucks at two, she’s not surprised when Finn and Poe both give her questioning looks. She ignores them and goes straight to the locker room, where dry clothes await her. Once she’s in the uniform black polo and black pants, her hair requires some attention. With no time to try to dry her hair or redo her buns, she grabs the Starbucks cap that Poe always keeps in his locker and shoves it over the disheveled updo. Somewhat satisfied with her appearance, she clocks in and goes out to the counter.

“You look like BB-cat when someone tries to give him a bath,” Poe says as she ties the apron around her back. Rey elbows him stealthily and adjusts the strap at the back of the hat so it doesn’t fall in her face every three seconds.

“Shut _up_ , Dameron,” she hisses, before immediately turning to smile at a waiting customer.

It’s surprisingly busy for a Tuesday. University students come in after class and order frappuccino after frappuccino before finding a booth to study and laugh with their friends. Poe is busting out drinks as fast as he can, while Rey and Finn take orders from the counter and the drive-thru, occasionally helping Poe when they have a free minute. It slows down a little towards dinner time, allowing the trio to take their twenty minute food break, but before they know it, the store is flooded once again with impatient college kids. Rey now understands why people at training gave her looks of pity when she said she was working at a university campus location.

The store traffic slowly trickles down starting around eight, and the last hour of her shift proves to be extremely slow, with one customer showing up every five minutes or so. Finn mans the drive-thru, Poe starts cleaning up the dining area, and Rey hauls out her calculus textbook from her bag to try and get some work done while it’s slow. This is her favorite time of her shift; everyone is quiet, the music playing is soft and mellow, and she can finally hear her own thoughts.

It’s ten minutes to closing when the door swings open and three extremely familiar voices enter the shop. Rey looks up from her textbook and almost dives under the counter. There stands Ben and his “posse,” laughing and shoving each other. She feels her stomach sink and her lungs constrict as they walk straight towards her register. Her adoptive brother still makes extremely nervous, despite having spent over a year in his family. He gives her a smug smile as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his black skinny jeans, stopping uncomfortably close to the register. His friends—Rey thinks their names are Hux and Phasma—stand behind him to either side, forming a triangle.

“Hey sis,” Ben says, his eyes landing anywhere but her face. “Wanna make me a Dark Side Frappuccino? Grande.”

Rey frowns. “That’s not on our menu.”

Phasma rolls her eyes as Ben slams a hand down on the counter in front of him. Rey jumps, and Finn looks over from where he’s taking a drive-thru order. Poe, who was wiping down tables in the dining area, walks back over to be behind the counter.

“It’s on the _secret_ menu,” Ben says through his teeth. Hux sighs and steps a little closer.

“It’s an espresso frappuccino with mocha sauce blended in and topped with chocolate whipped cream and mocha drizzle,” he says all in one breath. Ben turns and glares at him, returning his gaze to Rey when Phasma elbows him in the ribs. Rey frowns, but punches in the order to the best of her ability. She sees Poe moving to start the drink, grabbing a grande cold cup and sharpie.

“Name?” Poe asks, sharpie hovering over the plastic cup.

“It’s Be—” Rey starts, but she’s cut off.

“Kylo Ren,” Ben shouts over her. Poe raises an eyebrow, but says nothing as he scrawls the name on the cup and moves to the blenders. Ben hands over his debit card, throwing “and whatever they’re having” over his shoulder as he moves to the corner booth to sulk. Hux declines, but Phasma orders a venti green tea frappuccino. Rey hits the appropriate buttons and swipes the card, handing it to Hux, who takes it gingerly and walks back to where the other two are sitting.

With a sigh, Rey grabs a venti cold cup and works on Phasma’s frappuccino. Finn holds out a hand like he’s offering to do it, but she shrugs and does it herself. It gives her something to think about other than how she can _feel_ Ben’s gaze burning holes in her shirt. She’s so focused on watching the drink mixture be pulverized in the blender that when Poe taps her shoulder, she almost screams. He smirks at her and points to the name on Ben’s cup.

_Kyle Lauren._

Rey inhales sharply, causing saliva to go down the wrong pipe in her throat, and she starts coughing intensely. Poe slams a fist on her back and she catches her breath, lifting the lid on the blender.

“He’s going to be so pissed,” she whispers. Poe nods, his smirk growing wider. Rey pours Phasma’s drink into the cup and tops it with whipped cream before handing it off to Poe, who slides them both onto the pick up counter. Hux, who’s sitting closest, frantically stands up to put straws in both drinks before handing them off to the appropriate person. Rey and Poe turn their backs, both watching out of their peripheral vision as Ben reads the name on the cup.

“What the hell is this?” he yells, storming over to the counter. “I’m pretty sure I didn’t say _Kyle Lauren_.”

Poe fakes a frown and walks over to the pick up counter, examining the drink that Ben is holding out. “Oh, sorry man. I do that a lot. I guess I need to have my hearing checked.”

Ben’s grip on the cup intensifies, and before long, the icy beverage bursts through the hole at the top of the lid and all over the counter. Poe steps back as whipped cream sprays in all directions, effectively coating Ben’s hands and shirt. He slams the drink onto the counter, causing even more liquid to explode up, and storms out of the building. Phasma slides her sunglasses down from the top of her head to over her eyes (even though it’s almost ten o’clock at night) and follows him. Hux is the last to leave, muttering a hesitant “ _sorry_ ” before almost running out of the store. Poe snickers when he trips on the raised part of the doorway, and as soon as the door shuts behind him, the three friends burst out laughing. Finn almost doubles over, and Rey has to brace herself on the counter. As soon as the laughing dies down, they all look towards the mess that Ben made.

“Sorry about that,” Rey says in between breaths. Poe shrugs and swats a hand at her.

“It was worth it, sunshine,” Poe replies with a smile, reaching for the cabinet where they keep all the cleaning supplies. Rey feels her face heat up in a blush, and looks down at her shoes.

“Alright, party people, it’s 10 o’clock,” Finn announces, sliding off the stool he was sitting on. “Time to close up for the night.”

“Fantastic,” Poe says, walking towards the entrance to the dining area. “Rey, could you get the sign, and clear off the tables I didn’t get to while I take care of Kyle Lauren’s mess?”

Rey lets out a sharp laugh, replying with the obvious “of course” as she walks over to the window. With her fingers wrapped around the chain switch on their “open” sign, she looks across the store in a (stupidly) sentimental way, watching as Poe cleans up the pick up counter and Finn heads for the register. She doesn’t know what she’d do without these two boys in her life.

“Until tomorrow, Starbucks,” she whispers, pulling the chain and officially signaling their store to be closed for business.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm turning this little universe into a full length fic at some point in the future. Hopefully I'll finish the first chapter soon, so be on the look out(:


End file.
